


Touch me make me lose control

by crayyyonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Jinyoung gets a massage and a happy ending





	Touch me make me lose control

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight up porn i have no excuse for this excuse me while i reflect i will come back with a more pg image

For someone who looked as white bread and vanilla as Park Jinyoung, his enthusiasm struck Yugyeom as coming completely out of the left field.

Jaebum was the one who had brought him in, his usually dour expression replaced with a faint smirk as he introduced him to the crew, before heading back out for his next acquisition. Jinyoung himself had looked uneasy, fingers worrying the hem of his loose, faded sweater until Mark had stepped forward with an outstretched hand and a welcoming smile.

That very same Mark is currently manning the video camera with practised ease while his hand rubs leisurely over his crotch.

A soft moan breaks Yugyeom out of his mulling. As he reaches over to the dresser for the bottle of oil, he casts an appreciative glance at Jinyoung, lying face down on the portable bed. Yugyeom can't see his face, but the tips of Jinyoung’s ears were red, betraying the blush that Yugyeom is willing to bet extended all the way down to his chest. He can’t wait to get Jinyoung to turn over.

For now, though, he dribbles a bit of oil into his hands and rubs them together, warming it up before massaging Jinyoung’s waist with firm strokes, making no pretense of his intentions as he drifts closer and closer to Jinyoung’s round, inviting ass. He lets his fingers trail down his crack a couple of times, absently noticing the stuttered breaths in reaction, then reaches down to push his legs apart for more access. He squeezes some more oil down the crack before sliding a finger over it, scratching lightly at the spot behind his balls and smirking at the resulting appreciative groan. Straight, gay, or curious, it’s all moot when they’re under Yugyeom’s practiced hands. 

The hinges creak as the door is pushed open, and from the corner of his eye, he sees Jaebum quietly enter the room. Yugyeom shoots him a leer and is promptly rewarded with an eye roll. The older man, and the de facto leader of their production company, no matter that they’re mainly funded by Jackson’s inheritance, Jaebum is impeccably dressed as always. It’s certainly unusual in their line of work, but hey, Yugyeom has never been one to begrudge a well-tailored suit. He drinks in the vision of Jaebum from head to toe as he distractedly rubs a thumb over Jinyoung’s asshole, grinning at the soft hitch in Jinyoung's breathing. Carefully, he presses down, eliciting a high-pitched moan as Jinyoung’s hands, previously unnaturally still on the massage table, clench involuntarily. Even from across the room, he sees Jaebum’s nostrils flare, his only tell. Well then. Time to bring out the big guns.

Leaning down, he swipes his tongue over the twitching opening, enjoying Jinyoung’s slightly panicked whimper and Mark’s approving murmur. Jaebum doesn’t react, but Yugyeom is confident in his abilities and isn't all that concerned. He continues tonguing at the puckered muscle, relishing in the muskiness and the way it clenches in time with Yugyeom’s experimental jabs. Bringing his hands up, he kneads at Jinyoung’s ass, digging his fingers into muscle and sinew, working them apart and back together until they go lax under his hands. When he finally looks up, Jinyoung’s face is buried in the vinyl sheet covering the table, stream of constant moans muffled as he grinds his hips into the bed.

Giving it one last lick, Yugyeom places a soft kiss right over the hole, then pulls away. He slides his hands all the way up to his neck for a quick rub, sifting his fingers through the fine hair at the nape. It makes Jinyoung hum, the sound content. Yugyeom smiles. Bending slightly so his mouth is next to Jinyoung's ear, he whispers for him to turn around, before giving the shell of his ear a quick lick that makes him shudder. 

Lost in a haze of arousal, it takes Jinyoung a few moments to register Yugyeom’s command but he eventually flips over, giving Yugyeom an eyeful of of rounded pecs, defined abs, and half hard cock. He would never have imagined all this under that hideous sweater he had been wearing earlier. Whistling in appreciation, he grins at Jinyoung who resolutely shuts his eyes. The color in his cheeks travels down his neck and the better part of his chest. Yugyeom loves it when he's right.

Reaching for the oil again, Yugyeom dribbles it all over Jinyoung’s body and down over his cock, watching as it twitches and lengthens at the sensation, growing harder right before his eyes. It’s a beautiful sight, and he glances up to see if Jaebum had noticed. The older man is still leaning nonchalantly against the wall, but the knot in his tie is definitely looser. His wink goes ignored, which is expected. All in good time.  

Setting the bottle aside, Yugyeom greedily rubs his hands over Jinyoung’s body. He tweaks the rosy nipples and maps the endless ridges on Jinyoung's stomach, slides them down over sculpted thighs and rounded calves. For all of Yugyeom’s years in the business and all the guys he’s enjoyed, none of them comes close to the perfection that is Jinyoung’s body,  and Yugyeom basks gleefully in the knowledge that he is the first person to be touching Jinyoung in such a way.

He purposely avoids Jinyoung’s cock, brushing past it with only the lightest of touches with the back of his hands as he traces imaginary lines from shoulders to knees and back, loving the way Jinyoung’s hips buck for the elusive touch. It takes a while, but when he finally gives in, moaning a breathy plea, Yugyeom smiles. Slowly, he slides his thumbs along the crease between thigh and butt and presses firmly at the base of the hard cock. Jinyoung jumps, a guttural groan spilling from his lips.

“You like that huh,” Yugyeom remarks, continuing to apply a rhythmic pressure, keeping an eye on the way Jinyoung rolls his hips and thrust his cock into empty air, chest heaving desperately as he draws deep breaths. He looks gorgeous like this, pale skin flushed and shimmering with sweat and oil and Yugyeom just stares, riveted, until a quiet sound from across the room draws his attention. He looks up to see Jaebum staring straight at them, teeth digging into his bottom lip, palm flush against his groin. 

Smug, he withdraws his hands, the loss of heat and touch causing Jinyoung to whimper in protest. Yugyeom shushes him reassuringly, taking a few seconds to slick up a butt plug with a generous amount of lube while he strokes his free hand all over Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s skin is warm, warmer than before, hairless and smooth to the touch, and Yugyeom thinks he could do this forever, touch Jinyoung forever, it’s so addictive.

Positioning the dripping plug over the opening, Yugyeom presses down lightly, reaching for Jinyoung’s cock with his other hand. He gives it a few firm strokes, pushing the plug in, feeling Jinyoung’s hips jerk when the rounded head pops past the ring of muscle. He works his fist over the hard length, giving him time to adjust to the sensation. It’s gorgeous, surrounded by a neat expanse of downy hair, flushed pink and hard. In fact, Jinyoung is mostly pink and hard all over. Looking at him reminds Yugyeom of strawberries and cream.

His diligent work is soon rewarded by soft murmurs of encouragement from Jinyoung. Deciding it’s time, Yugyeom carefully pushes the butt plug in a fraction, before pulling it out slowly. When that doesn’t draw an adverse reaction he repeats it, striking up a rhythm with the other hand. The twin stimulation makes Jinyoung buck his hips for more, and when Yugyeom shift his eyes from where Jinyoung is eagerly sucking the plug in to his face, his eyes are screwed shut, mouth slack with pleasure. Yugyeom licks his lips, turning to look at Jaebum. The lust he sees in Jaebum's eyes causes his cock to throb in his pants. Strangely, he hasn't even realized he’s hard until that very second.

A hand lands on his arm. He turns his attention back to Jinyoung, who is looking up at him, lids heavy, pupils wide and black with need. Jinyoung’s mouth opens and closes around soundless words as his grip on Yugyeom’s forearm tightens. It sends a jolt of desire up Yugyeom’s spine and he leans down to press a kiss on the red lips, tongue swirling inside to lick around the edges of neat, white teeth. He curls his tongue around Jinyoung’s and sucks, and Jinyoung is so far gone he can barely do anything except gasp into Yugyeom’s mouth, fingers a death grip on Yugyeom’s arm as he alternately jerks up into the fist and back onto the plug, undecided. Humming, Yugyeom trails kisses over Jinyoung’s jaw and neck and down to his chest, teeth scraping at a nipple as he adjusts the angle of the plug.

He knows he’s found what he’s looking for when Jinyoung jerks violently and wails, the sudden volume startling Yugyeom. When it fades away to the sound of Jaebum breathing hard from across the room, he has to shift his stance to relieve the pressure in his pants , which have suddenly becomes uncomfortably tight. From experience, Yugyeom knows that Mark will be unaffected by the display, and absently wonders for the thousandth time if there’s anything on Earth that could bring him from zero to sixty in seconds. 

A wavering moan brings him back to the present. Continuing to drive the plug against Jinyoung’s prostate, Yugyeom bends to nibble lightly on his nipples, running his tongue over the ravaged skin to soothe it. He loves the sounds Jinyoung is making, reluctant and desperate. They make him want to move faster, bite harder. When he looks up, Jinyoung has his arm over his eyes, from the intensity or shame, Yugyeom cannot tell, the movements of his hips making the vinyl beneath him squeak. It’s nearly anti-climactic when Jinyoung’s orgasm hits, his back arching, mouth wide open in a silent, desperate gasp as he paints his stomach with thick ropes of come.

Jinyoung falls back onto the bed with a sigh, whimpering brokenly when Yugyeom continues to squeeze his cock, slower now, lighter, the movements of the plug smaller and smaller until it’s just nudging gently at his prostate. The hand on Yugyeom’s arm clenches uncontrollably as the aftershocks wrack Jinyoung’s body, and Yugyeom just knows he's going to have bruises to last for days. Jaebum is going to be so thrilled. 

Easing the plug out of Jinyoung’s loosened hole, Yugyeom gives his cock one last, lingering stroke before straightening. He runs his hands down Jinyoung’s chest, slightly regretful that it ended so quickly. Jinyoung is still panting, and Yugyeom bites back a smile when he feels the weight of Jaebum’s stare on his back. There’s a soft click and whirr as Mark ends the recording and shuts the video camera. It makes Jinyoung’s apprehension return in a flash, visibly chasing away the pleasure from the afterglow.

“There’s a shower next door where you can get cleaned up.” Yugyeom gives Jinyoung a reassuring pat. “Then go see Jackson in his office down the hall, he’ll take care of you.”

He waits for Jinyoung to lever himself up and leave the room on shaky legs, then turns and makes his way towards Jaebum, who’s still leaning against the wall, mild amusement on his face. He’s seemingly unaffected, but Yugyeom knows better. 

"Your turn," he breathes against Jaebum's lips, grinding his arousal against the other man's before capturing them in a heated kiss.


End file.
